grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thogretor Windsailor
Thogretor Windsailor is the captain of the East Blue Trading Company, neither marine nor pirate but a merchant crew. Description Thogretor Windsailor, who goes by the nickname as Tho, is a 6ft 10 monster of a man. weighing in at 270 pounds. He is heavily tanned from working out in the sun. With deep sea blue eyes and dirty fair hair. He normally wears old work clothing, but during important events, such as festivals he wears a fancy suit. He has taken to wearing a large hooded cape to keep himself as inconspicuous as possible. Tho is a very friendly charismatic man, a womaniser and a man who will protect any of his associates. He is ridiculously wealthy from a long time cultivating business across the seas and can be found touring around the world, occasionally with rare items and artefacts in hand, willing to sell them for extortionate prices. He has seen so many things in his tour around the ocean and is now content to let the younger generation pass him by, helping the proceed as much as possible. While have no real title or bounty, he does not look as powerful as many other major player in the world, but as they say, don't judge a book by its cover. Backstory Being the son of a simple carpenter, Thogretor was trained in his craft from a young age. His father always supported him and trained him to look out for every little detail. While supporting him, his father never showed him real love or affection, but passed down his skills. This left Tho feeling like he could never please his father and he became obsessed by being perfect to get some attention. While taking a commission with his father to work on a different island, he decided to explore the nearby town and was overwhelmed by how different life could be in different areas. He asked his father if he could continue coming with him on jobs, to which his father agreed, having shown his prowess in carpentry. His father’s business boomed, and the quality of their goods were sought out, the father and son duo started going on more and more jobs, repairing ships, and houses. One day, whilst on a job, one of the contractors noted his excellent craftsmanship and informed a representative of the islands engineers guild. The representative tested Tho’s prowess with his tools, producing 3 huge blocks of wood, telling the boy to make something amazing within 3 days. When the three days where complete, the representative inspected Tho’s work. From the first block, he carved out a fully functional boat. layered with detail. From the second, a fully functioning wooden firearm, varnished and carved to perfection, as smooth as silk. From the final block, he had carved a scale replica of the full town, within just three days. The representative, impressed with his skill offered him apprenticeship in engineering and construction. Tho, ecstatic, ran to find his father, and explained to him what had happened, and for the first time, his father told him, “Congratulations, Son, I’m proud of you.” At the age of 14, he left the family home and trained, learning all the principles of design, engineering and map making, eagerly training to learn and master the secrets of the trade. During his time in the engineering guild, he met a number of different influential people throughout East Blue through his trade, working with the master’s of the guild on different jobs. A certain master taught him everything he knows, he had an enormous amount of respect for the man, and in turn was treated like a son. After a long, arduous journey, he finally graduated from an apprentice to become a fully fledged member of the guild, at the age of 22. During this time, he travelled with other member’s from the guild, performing jobs and making money, as well as becoming a bit of a womaniser, frequenting bars and living life to the fullest. He travels back to his family home a few times a year, helping his father in his booming business. But, when he was 24, Thogretor started to become anxious, “Is this all I will ever do? Have I become trapped in this Life?, There is so much more to the world than this! I want to see it, to see it all!” A few day’s later, he disappeared, leaving by boat. Only taking the clothes on his back, a cheap gun and his savings with him. He left on his grand adventure, and now his journey begins, arriving at the Island of Havana, just in time for the Harmony Festival in Dancing Lawn. Events During Grandline After arriving, he went straight to the pub, enquiring about any possible jobs that were available to earn a bit of money to continue with his travels. While here, he ran into Lahduk, a travelling monk, who had recently arrived. Tho sought to make an early business partner and offered him a temporary partnership in order to get himself on his feet, while in negotiations, another man, Taikutsushita M. Jack wanted into the action. Tho, loving a determined man immediately agreed and they arranged to meet later the next day. Day 2 On the second day of the festival, Lahduk asked Tho for 50 gold pieces and, in return he would repay Tho 100 pieces at a later date. . Thogretor later went to the Armoury, meeting Old Man Marcel, selling his current bronze weapon for 100 gold pieces and buying an Iron one. Tho went and explored the docks, noting a large and beautiful ship, owned by the crimson pirates. While unable to walk onto it himself, he inquired with a nearby pirate if he could examine it, where he was told to meet Selena Valentine, if he really wanted to see it and was told that she was in the bar, but beware as she was a dangerous woman. He ran straight to the bar, busting through the door and asking about Selena, met her and flirted with her, attempting to get the opportunity to look around her ship. He was given a task to show his worth, to beat a viking at the sparring grounds. He bust through the doors and left, eager for the opportunity. During this time, he found his associate, Jack was also fighting the Viking man. After being insulted, he proceeded to pop a cap in his bitch ass, fighting him to near death, when the man was suddenly shot in the head by an unknown person. Tho proceeded to grab a hold of the viking’s weapon, and, honouring his deal proclaimed that it was him and jack who killed the man. After being patched up by nearby marines, he proceeded onwards to Selena, expecting his reward. When He returned, Selena did not allow him to board her ship but did offer her rifle, the Pillager. After a long night, he went to the inn to rest his wounds, managing to flirt his way into a free rental for Jack, Lahduk and Himself, where he gave the Iron axe to Jack Day 3 Tho got up to start his work that day, when he discovered a man sleeping outside of his door. He proceeded to hold his gun to the mans face and asked him politely what he was doing at such an early hour. The stalker said to meet him later at the sparring grounds. He left that morning to go do some training deep in the woods, trying to master the new weapon he received, after a few gruelling hours, he became more competent with the weapon, happy to leave to enjoy the festival. That day, he met with the mayor, who was concerned with how the festival was going, Tho brightened up his day and was given information that there may be items hidden around the dock area. He proceeded to go to the dock, via the graveyard, discovering a heavy boulder and, by pushing it away with Lahduks assistance, discovered a trove with a Steel Chest Piece, Greaves and 500 gold coins. Tho took the chest piece, and divided the gold equally, Giving 250 to Lahduk, who then gave him an extra 100 gold to clear his debt. He proceeded onwards to the docks. discovering another red- sailed ship, and realised that Selena's brothers, Marco and Vincent, whom she mentioned the previous day may have arrived. While there he watched Lahduk climb onto the ship and left, going to the pub to try and stall them. He left to go to the Pub, trying to keep the twins there and possibly get some training out of them, before being told that if he tried anything with Selena, she will castrate him. A mysterious figure came to the bar and signalled the pirates to leave, at which point, the did so immediately. That evening, he went to the sparring grounds, fully prepared to defend himself when he discovered Anselm, offering him a position as the shipwright for his crew. Tho, while refusing joining the crew did offer his assistance when required, for the right price. That night, he walked around the town square, bumping into a cute young women and attempted to ask her out, he learnt her name, and left her completely gob smacked being so direct. While he did not get a date, he did have fun teasing the woman. Right after this, there was an explosion at the port. Tho ran with all haste, trying to help any victims. During this time he was confronted again by Aurelia Blackwood. While initially not seeing eye to eye, he flirted with her a bit, managing to sell his iron postol to her for 350 gold pieces, and stole a kiss from her. Some time between the destruction of the town and that morning, Tho set up a little game within the Town Square, hoping to earn a bit of money while gambling. It flopped horribly, having made a net profit of only 25 gold coins. From this, he decided to quit while he was ahead, considering only to do it again with more money and higher odds of success. Week 1 Day 1: Tho went to the bar the day after to discuss events with his associates, Lahduk and Jack. Jack resolved to train with a Chi Master, while Lahduk had decided to temporarily part ways, heading towards Bren to do a job. He bumped into Aurelia again during the meeting, mocking her for her attempts to seduce Jack, while enjoying the scene. Though the did not see eye to eye, Tho is quite interested in Aurelia, and enjoys teasing her. Tho also talked to the barman , looking to do a bit of work to aid in the reconstruction of the dock. Week 1 Day 2: During the day, Tho went to the Docks, aiming to aid in the effort to rebuild it, with his set of skills. He was asked to do some manual work, which he didn't mind. He knew from experience the new guy’s, no matter how skilled always got the crap jobs. While doing a diving job to clear the debris, he managed out of some horrible twisted chance of luck to be engaged with 4 sharks. He initially tried to hook them all to the hooks used to pull the debris, but they somehow managed to chew through the hook. He surfaced from the water, and rearmed, taking a steel harpoon and replacement hooks and went to get some shark. He battled epically, having been mauled by the sharks, he managed to kill all of them, managing to completely skewer one particular shark right through. He completed his job earning a measly 140 gold pieces, but took the 4 shark carcasses and the steel harpoon with him. Declaring it his “shark stick”. While climbing out and walking away with his shark-bitten leg, leaking a lot of blood, he ran into Jack and a different guy. He showed of his prized “Shark Stick” before collapsing, blood loss starting to affect him due to the adrenaline wearing off. The man Enzo began treating his leg, cleaning the wound, stitching and bandaging the leg. Amused, Tho, wanting to maintain his pride and show his strength, struggled to his feet talking to the man, Enzo Giordano, finding his abilities as a medic useful for a potential associate. Tho offered him a place on his ship for as long as their aims matched. Week 1 Day 3: Tho started the day talking to Jack in a bar, inquiring about a certain map he found, the two later decided to follow the map, hoping to find some treasure. They went diving and Tho caught a squid with his bare hands, eating it. The proceeded to do some deep sea diving, hunting out the wreckages of a ship, but found nothing of interest but a fishing pole and a net. Through further diving, they came upon a giant clam, finding three Huge pearls. +3 pearls). But This was not the end of their journey...in their final submersion, Jack and Tho discovered a sea turtle and Tho instantly saw the potential. He wrangled it to shore, avoiding death by a whale in doing so and put a leash around it. He then, to proclaim his victory over nature rode the turtle into the town, triumphant. Later that day, after leaving the turtle in safe hands, Tho and Jack rode out to meet Lahduk in Brenn having an awesome adventure, killing a slaver, protecting a number of potential victims. Killing a giant man who never spoke, but just attacked them. He was surrounded by a horde of small, goblin like creatures, who treated him like their king. Jack and Tho fought the giant honourably but, when he fell, Jack proceeded to decapitate him. Finding no honour in his death, allowed Jack to claim the spoils. The goblin like creatures dragged them away, bringing them to their village, where they proclaimed Jack and Tho their kings. While trying to escape, the goblins all broke down and wept. Seeing no way out, Tho decided to tour around the village, examining the creatures culture and spoke with their elder, discovering that they just wanted to hide from humans. Disgusted, Tho decided to aid the goblins, fortifying their town, setting up a training barracks and fortifications, allowing them to defend themselves against almost any assault. During this time, while they prepared, Tho and Jack escaped into the night to continue their journey, and after a short while arrived in Brenn. Week 1 Day 4 After arriving in Brenn, Tho and Jack went to the pub to get some information, upon entering, Tho spotted a hot red-head and went straight to her. After some conversation, she divulged that she may have some information on Troy for the correct price, but after a bit of flirting, Tho managed to ask her for the information, whilst on a date (+Bro). While waiting for his date, he bumped into the mayor and thought it prudent to ask about Lahduk, as he had been gone for quite some time. He was informed that he was making his way towards Sakiin on route to Troy. After this, he met up with his smoking hot date and went out to a fancy restaurant for a meal. After a bit of flirting and trading information, and a large number of drinks, awoke in her room the next morning. During his morning walk, he Beat the shit out of a man and found a magic chest containing a weird fruit which he kept as well as 150 gold coins. Week 2 Day 1: Jack and Tho, after their series of misadventures finally arrive in chippenford. Glad they finally made it, they walk to the sparring grounds, where they decide to have a quick, short and friendly spar. Afterwards, Tho headed to the nearby armoury, meeting a fiery woman named Scarlett. They had a bit of banter before Tho decided to buy the wine receiving it for only 175 gold, and gaining a rope in the process, making him think she was into some crazy stuff. He left the woman and decided to go to the docks, straight towards the Chip N Paws Shipworks, eager as ever to continue refining his skills as an engineer, but was misdirected to find missing plans, he was shown a note that was found on scene that implied a deal was going on in the abandoned factory. He ran into Jack at the bar as he was hunting for information on a bandit named Dartz in an attempt to earn training from Scarlett, and persuaded him to come along to the abandoned factory as the two things may be linked. Here he had a fateful reunion with Anselm. They discovered that the note was a trap and the group was ambushed by a number of goons. Thogretor seen the big guy and called dibs, beating him to unconsciousness. As all of the henchmen fell, the lieutenant of the Marcello Bandits appeared inside a wooden and iron mecha. The mecha was brutally powerful, but due to teamwork, the group managed to defeat the machine, dragging Fleurcetta Clair from the machine for interrogation. For returning the plans, the group received a 1000 gold discount on purchasing a ship as well as an upgrade, the Slipperroot coating. In this time Tho paid Chip for a little bit of extra training. While going to Scarlett’s shop, he discovered that the place had been broken into and items had been stolen. He spoke to the Marine lieutenant who was there about the incident and talked to Scarlett, discovering that she had infact caught, beaten and castrated one of the would be thieves. On the thieves person was found a note to meet at an abandoned shack. Lahduk and Tho left the armoury heading towards the shack where they heard a number of thieves discussing the heist. They hid and watched, spotting two of the would be thieves leave to sell their stolen goods at the riverside. Lahduk and Tho followed, watching as they set up a booth, disgusted by their actions, Tho took a shot at one of the thieves and engaged in combat with him, eventually shooting off his testicles. ( Shit son!) When the man dropped unconscious Tho began to fight with the other man along with Lahduk, rendering him unconscious. Before they had a chance to raid the bodies and take their loot, the marine from the shop found them and arrested the two bandit’s before rewarding both Tho and Lahduk with a satchel, Tho’s containing a steel rifle and 200 gold coins Week 2 Mid Week Tho walked down to the sparring grounds to see what was going on where he met an old crone. He initially tried to be friendly to her, but upon being disrespected started to fight with her. He realised that she was a poison user. After taking 3 bad stabs,feeling horribly woozy, he succeeded in defeating the crone. Due to her embarrassment, she rewarded him with a rare poison. Tho, realising that the fruit he had received from the divine chest earlier may not be normal and decided to go the the shop to acquire an encyclopedia on Devil fruits, He was unfortunate and was unable to find the fruits description. Shortly after buying the book, a man entered the shop and asked Tho if he could use the book to identify a fruit he thought that he owned. Not willing to do it for free, Tho offered the man to do it for 200 gold, at which point the man scoffed and disrespected him. A bad move. Thogretor promptly left the shop and went to town square where he proclaimed that the fruit the man was trying to identify was probably fraudulent. The man argued back, but Tho, using his wit told him that he had no other options to prove that it was a devil fruit unless he ate it or identified it, knowing that the man must not have had enough money to by an encylopedia like his own. Tho returned to Chip and, along with Anselm began to interrogate Fleuretta Clair who revealed that the bandit camp was in the mountains. She was hog tied and, with Anselm, Jack and Shizu, Tho left to find the camp and find the infamous Dartz. They can to a fork in the road and, took the left direction towards a rock overpass. On arrival, they ran into a guard. Anselm tried to be sneaky, climbing his way up to the cliff side that the man was standing while Tho and Jack attempted to distract him, declaring that they were hired by the man's boss and they had captured Fleuretta, but the distraction was ineffective and they began combat with Canyon Archer Miguellio. They fought long and hard with the man, eventually defeating him, with Ansel, killing him. Tho was disappointed by the death, believing that the man should have just been knocked unconscious instead of murdered and wanted no part in it taking no loot, continued in end week. Week 2: Endweek He went down to Chip’s ship works along with Jack and Lahduk keeping Aces gold with him and started to negotiate a price for the Going Lucky. Chip retold a story of how his grandfather found the ship abandoned, the crew all dead. There were a number of references to the crew throughout the ship, but nothing specific to describe what happened. The crew were enchanted by the ship and it’s legacy and decided that they wanted to continue it themselves, so asked chip to fix it up for them in a week and a bit (Week 4) and that they would pay for the ship once it was prepared. While in the hold of the Ship, Tho found an old necklace and decided to wear it as a keepsake of the old crew. After resting on the mountain, the group continued their hunt for Dartz, trawling through the mountainside. The group split up with Jack and Anselm going to the area while shizu and tho stayed behind on a rocky cliff. Tho and Shizu shot and took out the perimeter guards, trying to clear a path for Jack and Anselm, but the sound of Tho’s rifle was heard by the bandits and they set 6 men on horseback to kill them. Tho quickly set up a rope trap, causing one horse and rider to tumble, knocking the man out, he fired a flare at the next man before they could reach him, causing the horses to buck and the man to get thrown and trampled, Tho them proceeded to beat two of the men with his rifle into submission, shooting one of them in the crotch for good measure. After their defeat, Shizu ran off to assist Jack and Anselm while Tho stripped a guard, wore his clothes and stole his keys before using the horses to go to the action, pretending to be a bandit. He ran into a gate guard who is currently watching the fight. The continued to fight their way onto the base, eventually meeting Dartz and the boss Marcello. Jack and Shizu managed to take on Dartz while Anselm and Tho held off Marcello, as they did, Tho was grievously wounded taking severe injuries from the man. As he went in for a final last ditch attack, Anselm defended Tho while he took the decisive shot which won them the battle. They raided the compound and split the loot. Tho returned to the city quick receiving medical attention for his severe wounds all over his body. But near death was not something Tho was likely to care about. So he bandaged up, applied the medicine and was feeling as right as rain quickly. Returning to the town after their adventure, Tho went for a stroll in the town centre, meeting a man who believed he could communicate with animals, he also ran into anselm here and had a talk while the man attempted to talk to Bob the turtle. He then went to the bar and started talking to the Marine Clerk, believing him to just be a nice guy. How wrong Tho was. He watched as the marine casually walked up to the blonde hair man in the bar and murdered him in cold blood, believing him to be a Crimson Pirate. This man had done no harm but had been beaten and brutally sliced from ear to ear with a serrated blade by the sadistic marine. Infuriated, Tho gave chase, running again into Anselm, who was quickly becoming a recurring friend to Thogretor. They argued with the man at the marine outpost,who turned out to be Commodore Talis, as more and more people arrived. Thus began a brutal fight, with many sustaining injury. A young marine joined Talis’ Side, trying to prevent and stop the people, including Tho and Anselm from attack him, but when Hori, one of Anselm’s crew mates arrived binding Talis allowing the allies to make a decisive assault on the man, the fight finished. Before the men could strike the finishing blow a man appeared, asking for the allies to spare Talis’ life so that he may discern the truth. Tho agreed that the man's life should be spared, and that the men who fought him would be treated and the man he murdered be given a respectful burial, for life was such a precious gift. All the other combatants gave their views and, on that, the judge spare the man, taking him with him. Before he left he blew open a nearby safe, containing gold, a fruit and an enhancement scroll. Tho used the opportunity to go to the commodores hand that was severed and took the dagger he wielded. Tho also used the opportunity to sell Hori a chance to identify the fruit found in the container. He agreed, paying 150 gold pieces and Thogretor successfully told him the name of his fruit. Tho decided to rest after the long day of events. Week 3 Beginning While walking through town, Thogretor officially met Ace’s a man he had met at the fruit auction in the armoury and a person whom Jack and Lahduk had a lot of interactions with. He decided here to invite the man onto his crew, having revealed his fruit to him. Thogretor Left Aces and continued on to the Armoury, selling the pearls he found to Scarlett and trying to sell her a shark for 150 gold and a date with Scarlett. While wandering towards the sea, going through chippingford, Thogretor finally meet the man with whom his crew had a number of interactions with, Aces Razorback. Then met during interesting circumstances, with Tho bumping into the man and nearly dropping the precious fruit that he had found days earlier. They talked about their experiences and about the fruit before Tho formally inducted him into the crew. Thogretor continued his walk to the ocean and, along with his pet turtle, Bob, decided to scavenge the ocean bed. As they swam they encountered an old ship wreck. Thogretor used the turtle to pull him down to the ship, conserving his oxygen. As they got to the ship, they encountered a door, completely covered in vines, so Tho naturally cut it down. Inside the room was a rare bow, Viridian. Thogretor took the bow and swam back to shore along with Bob to add this new item to his collection of treasures. Week 3 Mid Week Tho, having nothing to do, went down to the sparring grounds to check out the local fighters. WHile here, he encountered a man using a multiple weapon type technique and a craftsman. Being a crafts man himself, he went to the small person, named Kenji. Kenji was a brilliant inventor and was willing to teach him a technique to make explosive weaponry for a price. Tho, not wanting to spend too much decided to negotiate with his bow. The two men had a light hearted spar, with Tho losing. Grateful for the fight, Kenji offered the training for the technique for 400 gold coins, which Tho gladly paid. He proceeded to scan the blueprints that Kenji provided him and make up his own explosive rounds for both his rifle and his bow. Tho decided to have a chat with the guys about the ship that they were preparing to purchase, with each person allocating approximately 1000 gold coins towards the ship. Week 3 End Week Tho decided today he was finally going to figure out what fruit it was inside of the chest he found. The fruit had an odd shape, with spiral marking all around it. He was certain it was a devil fruit. He knew that this was a rarity, but the encyclopedia didn’t have any reference to it. In frustration, Thogretor left the room to go to the bathroom, taking his mind off the problem. He soon came back into the room to discover that Jack and Lahduk had arrived, on greeting them, he discovered that Lahduk had the fruit in hand, and had just taken a large bite out of it. His jaw dropped and he quickly ran over to get it off him but it was too late. In Front of him, Lahduk had begun to change shape. Upset by the loss of a very, very rare piece of merchandise, he decided to go down into the bar, immediately noticing a Pretty Girl. They talked for a bit and Tho flirted with her, learned her name (Kayla). Realising quickly that he wasn’t going to touch lucky with this girl, he talked to her and for a drink and regaled tales of his adventures. When She left with Rivel, Tho left the group to head into the forest for a bit of alone time. He took a few of the explosive arrows that Kenji taught him to make and went to practice using his bow. He sat there, alone with his thoughts after practice, just enjoying the night sky. Week 4 Day 1 At the start of the week, Thogretor along with Jack and Lahduk, went to the bar to meet up with Enzo and Aces, but they never arrived, concerned by the lose of their crewmates, Tho considered the possibility that they may need to give up the ship they had promised to buy from Chip, It was here the group struck lucky, running into Aurelia and Tanaka. He started chatting to Aurelia, and recruiting them both into the crew. Tho and the crew quickly went to the shipyard and paid their dues before setting off towards Mount Pire but, due to a storm, managed to be blown off course. They came through the storm in the middle of the week and began to sail west, managing to port in Telmar. While not their original destination, they were glad that the storm hadn’t damaged the boat. Week 4 Midweek Tho and Jack decided to leave the boat and had a quick spar on the ground to stretch after the short voyage, with Jack beating him. Tho went into market, trying to sell his wares, but was unsuccessful. He decided to chance his arm at the sand pits, paying one hundred gold to fight with a man, and won, going up to rank 2. He later went to rest on the boat Week 4 End Week Tho went down that morning to help out at the docks, helping pull in a ship. In the process he met up with a man called Vardan, who was the cousin of the crown prince.While talking to him, he was given a job to deliver items to Tarva, on achieving rank 5 in the fight pits. He continued away, knowing he needed training and went to the temple, deciding to spar with a monk. He later went to the inn to recover. Week 5 Day 1 While going for a training session in the woods, to clear his head, Thogretor encountered a bear. Not in the mood to be fucked with, he decided to punch it in its face. They fought for some time, but eventually Tho managed to defeat the bear . (300 gold) Thogretor made his way back to the town, finding himself immensely bored and wanting a challenge. He decided to go to the Royal Palace where he challenged a guard to a test of strength. While the fight was tough, Thogretor Managed to Pull through and defeat the man, but not before he stopped to help him with his wounds. He then returned to the inn, where he met a lovely woman and had a fun night. Week 5 Mid week Tho encountered Aurelia and Tanaka the next morning where they made it clear that they intended to visit a different town as soon as possible to receive training in the medical arts, to which Tho replied do as you please! Tho then visited the Bazaar and encountered Azeera, where he gave up 850 gold, his steel armour, a piercing weapon enchant, his sharks and a steel rifle in order to pay for a full titanium armour set. Which he accepted. It turned out that this was perfect timing, as immediately after, the town was soon under siege by a number of lance wielding raiders. Tho met up with Lahduk and a man named Kyrr and fought against one of their leaders. The fighting was fierce and powerful, but the three men overpowered him. Tho taking 600 gold coins from his person as loot. Due to the groups success, and the successful repulsion of the raiders, Thogretor was allowed the opportunity to enter in a 2v2 tournament within Telmar where he and Jack came second place. Week 5 End Week. Determined to be the best there was, Tho entered the Fight Pits again with his new armour and weaponry, with a greater confidence in himself and stormed through the ranking, decimating everyone in his path making his way up to the 8th Rank almost getting to the 9th. Having proved his might, he went to a party held in honour of the defenders of telmar and interacted with many many people. He won a drinking contest, beat up a few thugs and managed to seduce a whole troupe of beautiful belly dancers. He had the life and for now, he was happy and content. Time Skip It was not long after the Siege of Telmar where the main members of the East Blue Trading Company started to go their separate ways, with Aurelia and Lahduk going their separate ways. It was here though that Jack and Tho caught wind of a massive human and fish man slaving operation. For the next year, using their new financial ties within Telmar and allies from their reputation, the men decided to take on the slavers to try and eliminate their presence in the East Blue. Thogretor found love will he travelled the East Blue, finding a beautiful woman with a fiery attitude and, they along with Jack hunted them down island by island for nearly 5 years, becoming well known in the world as slaver hunters and freedom fighters, helping marines capture and imprisoning many of them, but they eventually got in too deep. 3 Years on the job, while they were investigating large auction on the Isle of Koh, the group was ambushed and kidnapped, with the ship destroyed through quick thinking Tho was able to escape but the other's where not as lucky. On a solo mission, with the slavers thinking he was dead, he was able to infiltrate the jail where Jack and the crew where kept and free them, while releasing all the slaves there. In a massive uprising, the slaves beat down the slavers and they all escaped, but Jack had been hardened by the experience, having discovered signs of marine involvement behind the slave trade. In just over a year, the marines tipped Tho and Jack off about another large slave ring and, with their assistance where going to help shut it down. Tho's girlfriend, now pregnant with his child was kept with the marines to be protected in case something went wrong during the operation. And it did. During the initial infiltration Jack, Tho and crew where instantly attacked by the slavers, many of them being cut down till only Jack and Tho remained, they ran, trying to escape the island, and eventually succeed. Jack thought it was a marine set up and wanted Tho to come with him into hiding in the Grand Line but he refused, he had a family to protect. He made his way rapidly to the marine base where his girlfriend and child where being held but was told to leave. Instead of the he smashed marine skulls into walls until he found one who could help. A vice admiral that was on scene came to Tho and informed him that there where "complications" with the pregnancy, and that neither the child or woman had survived. He went into such a rage that he had to be restrained and kept in the cells for weeks. When he was release, he took the bodies of his wife and unborn son and had them buried on an island that he would make his home in West Blue, far from where anyone could find him and he started to work. He worked endlessly and tirelessly for 6 years, ruthlessly decimating all competition and not involving himself in any reckless actions. In these years, he slow got over the deaths of his family and had amassed a great fortune now spending most of his time on charity work and working with children to make up for the one he lost. He eventually adopted a young girl from an orphanage and treated her like his own daughter, protecting her and teaching her how to defend herself for dishonest people and how to avoid lechers like he was. Approximately 5 years ago, he discoved in the new's that his old compatriot Jack had became a shichibukai and was very suprised, knowing of Jack's distrust and hatred of marines. He tried to get in contact with him, using the many favours he had earned through his dealing to get to him, but when the men met up, Jack simply told Tho to not get involved that it was none of his businesses what he did now, and so, with a lot of regret, Tho left, deciding to focus on the future instead of the past and help the next generation succeed over his own. Present Day Now in his middle age, Tho retains his charm and wit, but is alot more careful and pedantic about what he does. He will help out all those that request it, weather it be financially, physically or mentally. Category:NPC Category:Deceased